What's mine, is mine
by derherher
Summary: A KuroAka story


**Warning : I wrote this in an hour. Apology in advance for any mistakes, weirdness, and more weirdness.**

**Again, this is a KuroAka story, which means there will be no uke!Kuroko in here.**

**Which also means, kind of OOC Kuroko. Pretty much how a few fandoms portray Kuroko as, you know. Yeah, go on, read.**

* * *

He has always admired this human being who is the definition of perfection itself - Akashi Seijuro; his charisma as a first-year vice-captain, his seemingly down-to-earth personalities, his sterness towards his fellow prodigious first stringers when needed, not to mention many other things he excels at, such as studies and shogi, two of the things he is aware of as of right now. The amount of effort Akashi put towards things he participates in proves those who have the urge to complain and blame him being better because he is gifted, to be completely wrong.

On to their second years, things have changed a little bit, and therefore interesting. All this time, he has spent his time watching the vice-captain playing on the court, along with his teammates, guiding and directing them what to do as his role of a point guard, winning every single match. He cheers from the audience seat for the team, for him, for his success and improvement through out the year. He seems far away, it seems impossible to talk to him, for a third stringer to talk to a prodigious first stringer, despite them being in the same school, in the same school year, and in the same club.

He has made his mind and set him to be his role model, his goal. He sets his mind and puts his best in practice to get promoted to the second string, and from there on, hopefully to the first string. Just when he's on the verge of giving up, Aomine Daiki walks in that gym door. Their first pleasant encounter, and with him pushing him to keep trying cheers him up, and reminds himself repeatedly of his goal.  
As if it is carefully planned out by the universe, the fated encounter finally comes, when Akashi spots the two and walks in the very same gym door he has been walking through for so many times.

This is it, this is his chance to get to know Akashi Seijuro.

The moment when Akashi's sharp eyes notice his presence, his heart leaps in joy and nervousness.

Akashi is looking at him, he is talking to him, he is interested in him. He even goes as far as commands everyone to leave them alone. This moment is something he has longed for, has never really dreamed of, but wishes for.

Akashi is the only light in his darkness that is his confusion and despair. He is reaching out his hand to him, much like Aomine did.

Lost in his endless trying to improve, just when he thinks he hits the bottom and will never be able to get up, Akashi gives him hope. That's another thing he admires him for, his kindness.

With a help from Aomine, he manages to connect the dots Akashi has been giving him. He figures out his way of basketball, he can finally prove himself to Akashi, he will make Akashi proud. He won't waste Akashi's use of talent of discovering his much hidden potential, he will use it to the fullest and the best he can.

Akashi's smile of satisfaction when he witnesses his ability for the first time, is something he can't ask for more better than that.

Not only Akashi notices him now, he must feel proud and he must feel a sort of attachment towards him. He doesn't mind it, he likes it, he wants it, he needs Akashi to feel attached to him. He doesn't know why yet, but he does.

When he thought everything is finally going well, the team starts falling apart.

It breaks him. Watching Aomine, who was the first to help him up, is now falling down and no one is able to help him, he doesn't allow anyone to.

As if it isn't bad enough, the team starts to slowly change, from Murasakibara's rebel against Akashi. He has to press his strong urge to kill the giant on the spot. After all Akashi's done to him, he can't stay and do nothing about it.

When it is Akashi's turn to break down, when it is his turn to change, the Akashi he knows is gone, he hasn't completely disappeared, but he is no longer there. He is not the same person who reaches out his hand to him.

He has to get him back, and it is now his mission.

It is now his turn to save him.

He has finally realized what kind of feeling he has been having towards the person he has admired for over a year.

That is all the more reason he has to get him back.

He has to let Akashi taste defeat.

* * *

**I'm not even sure if I'm going to continue this story xD**


End file.
